Concoran Ancient Vampire Spawn
This creature might simply be an ancient feral vampire wearing baroque armor, but for the fact that it has 2 heads that stare at you hungrily with drooling maws filled with razor sharp teeth. 'Concoran Ancient Vampire Spawn CR 8 XP: 4800' CE Medium Undead Init +5 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +19 'Defense' AC 25(+5 Dex, +1 Dodge, +6 Natural Armor, +3 Armor) Flat Footed 19, Touch 14 HP 96(8d8+56) DR 5/Silver, Fast Healing 2 Fort +7 Ref +9 Will +9 Defensive Abilities: Can't be Flanked, Channel Resistance +6, Resist(Cold 10, Electricity 10), Resurrection Vulnerability, Undead Traits, Vampire Weaknesses 'Offense' Speed: 40ft Melee: 2 Claws +14(1d6+6+Grab), 2 Bites +14(1d8+6+Blood Drain) Special Attacks: Blood Drain, Dominate DC 19, Vicious Grab Spell-Like Abilities: CL 8 Concentrate +11 3/day Dimension Door(720 ft 2 extra creatures) 'Statistics' Str 20 Dex 20 Con - Int 11 Wis 13 Cha 16 Base Attk +6 CMB +11(+20 vs Grapple) CMD 26 Feats: Blind Fight, Dodge, Improved Natural Attack(Bite), Skill Focus(Perception) Skills: Acrobatics +13(+33 Jump), Intimidate +14, Perception +19, Stealth +24 Racial Modifiers: +20 Acrobatics(Jump), +4 Perception, +8 Stealth SQ: Corpse Crafted, Gaseous Form, Shadowless,Spider Climb Gear: Masterwork studded leather armor, Collar of Magic Fang +1 ''Blood Drain-'' The Ancient Spawn's bites are so powerful that whenever they succeed a bite check, they do 1 Con damage as they drink blood from the wound. Whenever the Spawn succeeds a grapple check against a target, they do 2d4 Con damage. ''Corpse Crafted-'' These spawn gain +4 Str, +4 Dex, +4 HP/HD, +2 Natural Armor, +4 Channel Resistance, +2 Profane bonus on attack rolls/damage rolls/savaing throws, +10ft movement speed, +20 on jump checks, dimension door 3/day ''Dominate-'' As standard Vampire Spawn dominate, though the addition of a second will increases the DC by 2. ''Fast Healing, Gaseous Form, Ressurection Vulnerability, Shadowless, Spider Climb, Weaknesses-'' As standard Vampire Spawn. ''Vicious Grab-'' For all their intelligence, Ancient Spawn care for nothing other than drinking the blood of the living. They add x2 their strength bonus to grapple checks in addition to the +4 for the grab ability. The Ancient Concoran Vampire Spawn were not originally part of the Undying Legion. The energy created by the Concora Crisis flooded a hidden vampire crypt on the Concoran Savannah, the tomb of an ancient Sekta-Sek lord, Ankenotep, who fled when the god emperor gained power. The energy warped his followers who were hibernating with him, making them more bestial and powerful. How they gained a second head is a mystery known only to Ankenotep. His body was obliterated by the backlash that destroyed Concora Castle, but many of his servants survived. The Puppet Master, ever curious about new types of undead, searched the tombs beneath the destruction site and found several Vampire Spawn, though he was unable to find any intact vampire nobles that followed Ankenotep. So far, he has found 20 of these mutant Vampire Spawn, and uses them as tools of fear and assassination when the situation calls for it.